Strawberries and Cream
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Brendan and Ste visit Paris for the weekend.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Brendan and Ste visit Paris for the weekend.

A/N: For Lman who requested this fic, and Purpleice who gave me some good ideas :)

Strawberries and Cream

It was a rare occasion when Brendan would do something on impulse without considering the consequences afterwards. That was why he and Stephen were on a plane to Paris right now after only deciding to go the night before. Brendan had wanted to make a gesture; he and Stephen had only just gotten back together after months apart, and Brendan wanted to show him that things were going to be different from now on.

Brendan had booked the plane tickets online fairly cheap as they were so last minute, and had immediately gone to Stephen's flat, knocking purposefully on the door until Stephen had answered, clad in only his towel.

"Brendan" he had said in surprise, stepping aside for Brendan to let himself in.

"Ye got a suitcase?" Brendan had asked, glancing around the room. They were alone.

"Well no, when have I ever been anywhere?" Brendan took a moment to look at him, his face softening at Stephen's embarrassed expression.

"That's alright, I have one" Brendan said, biting his nail. "Have ye got a passport at least?"

Stephen looked befuddled. "What are you on about, Bren?"

"We're going on holiday" Brendan said with a huge, scary grin. "Problem?"

"Well, no I guess not" Stephen stuttered out incredulously. "Where?"

"Paris" Brendan said, stepping closer to Stephen to hold him by the waist. "Sound good?"

Stephen nodded, a smile creeping across his face. "What have I done to deserve this?" He asked cheekily, bending on his tip toes to lean in close to Brendan's face.

"Everything" Brendan said, kissing Stephen on the nose. "Now hurry up and get some clothes together"

"Right now?" Stephen asked, smirking. Brendan looked down at his lips and licked his own.

"Well… maybe later" Brendan said, lifting Stephen easily off of his feet and carrying him to the bedroom.

XXX

When they arrived in Paris, Brendan hailed them a taxi to their hotel. When they walked into the reception lobby, Stephen absentmindedly took Brendan's hand, as he often did in private. Brendan glanced down, his mouth tightening. Stephen looked at him apologetically and loosened his hold, his eyes downcast. Brendan glanced around them, sighed, and took Stephen's hand back. The look of pure delight on his face was enough to make Brendan smile and forget that anyone could be looking at them. It shouldn't matter anymore; they were together, end of story. Brendan wasn't having anyone take his boy away again; he held on tighter for good measure.

The receptionist gave them the keys to their room and Brendan tugged Stephen along in his haste to get up there. When their bags had been dropped next to the bed, Brendan pushed Stephen onto the bed and mounted him, kissing from his earlobe to his neck, sucking gently at the flesh there to leave small marks. Stephen groaned beneath him and spread his hands against Brendan's bare back, urging him closer.

It was typical behaviour for them that they would immediately christen the room before they had even seen the sights of Paris. Afterwards, they lay together on the bed; Stephen wrapped and tangled around Brendan's naked body, his head resting on his chest, Brendan's hand cradling Stephen's blonde head.

"I love Paris already" Stephen murmured, closing his eyes.

Brendan laughed low in his throat. "I thought ye might"

"We'll see the sights too, yeah? We can't exactly stay in here all weekend"

Brendan held Stephen a little tighter. "Why not?" he grumbled.

Stephen turned his face to smirk at Brendan. "You've got a one track mind, you"

"I didn't hear ye complaining earlier" Brendan replied, smiling seductively. "In fact, ye were screaming so loud I thought they would chuck us out…"

"Bren" Stephen mumbled, flushing.

"Aw, are ye getting embarrassed?" Brendan mocked, smiling mischievously. He started moving his hands downwards.

"Fuck off" Stephen said teasingly, slapping at Brendan's hand. "You've tired me out"

"Oh really?" Brendan asked, twisting his body so he was pinning Stephen to the bed.

"…Really" Stephen said uncertainly, his face betraying him with his obvious desire.

Brendan smirked triumphantly and brought his body down to rest over Stephen's, planting soft, teasing kisses to his mouth and chest while his hand moved lower.

Stephen's hips bucked a little as Brendan slipped a finger inside, being very gentle as it was Stephen's second time. He kissed along his neck as he pleasured him, even licking there at times. Their second time was less rushed than the first; Brendan took his sweet time. He loved feeling himself inside of Stephen, enjoyed the feeling of Stephen's legs wrapped around his waist, urging him deeper inside. Normally the sexual act was a purely physical thing for Brendan, but it was different with Stephen. He felt something deep inside of him that he never knew existed. He felt as though making love to him was the ultimate way to consume him; to know that he was his and that no one would ever take him away. Never again.

Once they had fully satisfied themselves in the bedroom, Brendan took Stephen outside to see some of the attractions, as he insisted. They visited some of the tourist shops, Stephen buying ridiculous gifts for the kids making Brendan scoff and roll his eyes in amusement. He had drawn the line at Stephen buying a hideous 'I love Paris' t-shirt, deeming it tacky. Stephen had pouted a bit but eventually relented if Brendan promised to hold his hand for the rest of the day.

It was a silly request but it seemed to make Stephen happy so Brendan accepted. Later he had asked him why it was so important to him and Stephen had answered calmly that it showed everyone that he was with Brendan, that they were connected, inseparable. He had kissed him quite hard after that.

They passed by a supermarket on their way back to the hotel and Brendan had paused in their walking stride to examine some of the strawberries on offer. Stephen had looked at him in puzzlement, especially when Brendan dragged him into the shop to not only buy the strawberries but some cream as well.

"That's a bit random, don't you think?" Stephen asked him.

"Not if ye know what to do with them" Brendan told him, squeezing his hand and pulling him along once more.

When they returned to the hotel, Brendan took Stephen to the little restaurant inside instead of taking him out to a fancy place where he wouldn't eat anything. Brendan himself wasn't so fussy when it came to food, but he resented how small and overpriced these places tended to be, when it was far more satisfactory to have a good burger and chips for a quarter of the price which also filled his belly up.

Stephen certainly looked happy munching on his cheeseburger, grinning at Brendan across the table, sometimes reaching across to wipe food from his moustache. Brendan let him, enjoying the familiarity of the touch. He didn't really like people touching him but he made exceptions, Stephen being one of them.

After dinner they sat outside on their balcony for a while, drinking cheap whiskey and cider they had bought from duty free. Brendan had his arm slung lazily over Stephen's shoulder, drawing him closer when he began to shiver from the cold and removing his suit jacket to wrap over his shoulders.

"I love you" Stephen said contentedly, looking Brendan full in the face. The earnestness in his gaze stunned Brendan for a moment but he bent down to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Love ye too"

Stephen snuggled closer in response, closing his eyes. "This is perfect" he murmured.

"It can get better" Brendan told him, making Stephen open his eyes and tilt his head to look at Brendan.

"How?"

"Come inside and I'll show ye"

Stephen agreed, standing up and stretching out his body. Brendan looked him over appreciatively before wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him inside.

Brendan told him to strip, doing the same himself. He went over to the mini bar fridge, taking out the strawberries and cream he had bought earlier. Stephen looked at them in dawning comprehension, spreading himself on the bed, his back and arse on display. Brendan crawled on top of him, taking out one of the strawberries to feed to him, liking the feeling of Stephen licking the juice of the strawberry from his fingertips. Moving back a little, Brendan used the cream to run a trail down Stephen's back, concluding at his rear, across his cheeks. Stephen looked at him with wide eyes before Brendan bent his head to lick up the cream, making sure to linger at the skin at Stephen's back, particularly in the small of his back where he was most sensitive. Stephen shivered at his touch, unable to move, clearly not wanting to.

When he reached his arse, Stephen tensed up a little but Brendan ran his hand down his side gently to soothe him. Stephen relaxed and allowed Brendan to lick the cream from there as well before moving up his body to lie beside Stephen on the bed. He cradled his face with his hand and stroked along his hair line, his expression soft.

Stephen smiled at him but something wasn't quite right. His lips kept quirking upwards involuntarily and his body was shaking a little. Brendan eventually realised that he was trying not to laugh, and failing miserably.

"What is it?" He asked in exasperation, annoyed that Stephen was spoiling the mood.

"You have cream on your…" Stephen laughed outright now. He moved his finger to touch Brendan's moustache and when he pulled his finger back so Brendan could see, there was cream on it.

Brendan felt his face, feeling the cream as Stephen tried to stop sniggering. Luckily Brendan saw the funny side of it and moved to kiss all over Stephen's face with the cream still on him, making Stephen squirm in his attempts to get out of his reach.

"Ye take the piss, ye are gonna pay" Brendan told him, nibbling on his earlobe and getting cream inside.

"Ugh!" Stephen said, trying to bat Brendan away but failing. He was still laughing to himself. "You bastard" he eventually said when Brendan pulled away to survey his work.

"But a bastard ye love" Brendan said, smirking in triumph.

Stephen rolled his eyes. "I must be mental"

Brendan pulled Stephen to his body, wrapping his arms around him. "Fancy more strawberries?" He asked, picking one up between his fingers.

"Yes please" Stephen said, allowing Brendan to feed him one. "I can eat them myself you know…"

"I know, but it tastes better this way, right?"

"Right" Stephen agreed, smiling.

"So I'm a bastard, hm?"

"A beautiful, crazy, impossible, endearing bastard, yes"

"Ye forgot sexy"

"And sexy" Stephen rolled his eyes.

Brendan kissed his neck. "And ye are…"

Stephen looked at him expectantly, his eyebrows raised, ready for the teasing to start.

"Perfect" Brendan finished, smiling.


End file.
